


Stay Quiet

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's always sunny
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Marijuana, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: Things get steamy in the basement after Charlie gets high.





	Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this on tumblr was "you're gonna get us caught" so this is what became of it. I wanted to post it separately rather than in my collection of mini prompts because idk why i don't have a reason.

"You're gonna get us caught." Dee said with a laugh. 

Charlie had showed up to the bar high as a kite on the weed she left for him in her bedside table. She’d told him about it through a text last night. She’d also told him not to smoke it all at once, but seeing how high he was now she thought he probably had. There was no reason for her to be upset about it though, because she’d bought it for him specifically. He could do whatever he wanted with it. She just wouldn’t have any sympathy for him when he complained about it being gone later. 

When he came into the pub, he’d stolen her away into the basement while no one was paying attention. She’d noticed that something was up as soon as he walked in, something else other than just being high. He shifted on his feet a lot more and was clearly not paying attention more than usual when they were standing around the bar as a group. He obviously had something else on his mind. He looked everywhere except Dee, which told her that he was trying to be subtle and casual. 

Now that he had her pressed up against one of the cement walls in the basement, his hands needily roaming her body, she understood what the look in his eyes was. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face. This wasn’t anything she was going to complain about. The only problem was the risk of someone coming down here and finding them. Granted, it wasn’t very often that anyone besides Charlie came down here in the first place, but the possibility was still there. 

He shook his head and she laughed again. 

“Yes you are,” She breathed out as his lips traveled down her jaw with small kisses and nips.

Despite her words, Dee definitely wasn’t going to stop him. Her arms were resting on his shoulders, a hand in his hair and she held him close to her. She hummed softly as he moved one of his hands to clumsily feel up one of her breasts. Charlie wasn’t really the best when it came to doing sexual things, but he was getting better the more that they fooled around together. 

“You could have called and asked me to come to the apartment instead,” She told him. 

Charlie just grunted in response, making her laugh again. 

“I got horny,” He told her. His voice was scratchy and deep with lust, “And porn just didn’t sound.. It wasn’t going to work good,” He moved his lips back to kiss her enthusiastically. 

She smirked against his lips. Then, without warning, she slipped her arm in between them and palmed his crotch with her hand. He broke the kiss to gasp. She clamped her other hand over his mouth to keep him from being too loud. He let out a muffled groan as she continued to rub her hand against his now obvious erection through his jeans. 

Dee took her hands off him and he groaned in protest. 

She pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit a wooden chair towards the back of the basement. She sat him down and leaned forward to plant a rough kiss on his lips. 

“You think you can stay quiet?” She asked him, hovering her lips right in front of his. 

“What?”

She pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. Her hands rubbed slowly against his inner thighs. She bit her bottom lip sexily as she looked up at him. Her hands purposely caressed and rubbed against his inner thighs and everywhere on his crotch other than his erection straining against his jeans. 

“I said, do you think you can stay quiet?” She finally moved to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. 

He lifted his hips up to help her pull them down without even really realizing he was doing it. She pulled them down until they were pooling around his ankles. He was wearing boxers instead of the long underwear he’d been wearing for years. When they’d started fooling around she had insisted that he start wearing different underwear. It was incredibly difficult for her to find him sexy when she saw him in the long underwear. He could wear them, she’d said, as long as he knew that there would be nothing sexual whenever he did. 

He nodded. She knew that he would have said yes whether he thought he could or not. 

Dee pressed her lips against his erection through the fabric of his boxers. 

He let out a strangle moan. She pulled away when he did and he gave her a pleading, desperate look. 

“You have to stay quiet or I’ll have to stop.. And I know that’s not what you want, huh baby?” She said teasingly. 

He shook his head and she smirked at him. 

“Yeah,” She rubbed him through his boxers again, “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
